


Good Morning

by reisling



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: They sleep, therefore they cuddle.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustyTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/gifts).



> > Playful and sweet fluff of sleepy cuddles in the early morning.
> 
> Lazy mornings are the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! (I saw you had some trans!Dick works, so I went with that. Trans rights, babey!)
> 
> Things I ended up overthinking, some of them even ended up in the art:
> 
>   * Dick has lots of battle scars, where and what are they. (Lots of thanks to [Caramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelMachete) and [Fuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spread_my_wings) for finding panels for that!) 
>     * Do they ever get uncomfortable? Does he have chronic pain from his old injuries? 
>     * Does he tell his partner(s) which parts he is okay with being used as a pillow? Is that a sign of Trust?
>   * Speedsters may get their powers while getting struck by lightning. Do they have Lichtenberg figures on their bodies? 
>   * Wally is often portrayed as a freckled redhead. Does that mean he burns? 
>   * Meanwhile, Dick likely tans... ~~And lol, autocorrect wanted to make that trans, which, while true, is not the subject matter here.~~
> 

> 
> Oh, and lmk if you want the paper thing sent to you!  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
